villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Blackbeard (Pirates of the Caribbean)
Blackbeard is the main antagonist in the 2011 film Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. He is portrayed by Ian McShane, who also voiced Tai Lung. Biography Blackbeard was a notorious pirate named for his long black beard. He was known for his intimidating and cruel nature, and to scare his enemies he would often light fuses in his beard so that smoke surrounded his face. Blackbeard was the main antagonist in Disney's film Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, in which his appearance is shown fairly accurately, though supernatural elements are written into his character. Personality Captain Blackbeard was the pirate that all pirates knew and feared. He was ruthless and malicious. The dark captain sailed the seas and, as the years passed, his age began to catch up with him. He seeks the legendary Fountain of Youth and becomes even more serious for his goal when he must deal with Hector Barbossa and Jack Sparrow. The pirate was known to be cruel to his prisoners, often torturing them mostly for his own selfish amusement. He shows a great love for his daughter and, after his vicious pirate years, he devoted himself into teaching her the ways of a worthy pirate. He taught her swordfighting and various other skills. Still, Blackbeard still saw her as a pawn and was perfectly willing to sacrifice her to get what he wanted. Story Between At World's End and On Stranger Tides Blackbeard attacked the Black Pearl without being provoked, capturing the crew in the ship's own riggings. However, Hector Barbossa escaped by chopping off his foot. Blackbeard shrunk the ship down with his voodoo magic and placed it in a bottle. ''On Stangers Tides'' Having received a prophecy that a one-legged man would end his life from the quartermaster, Blackbeard began seeking Jack Sparrow, who was said to have been to the Fountain of Youth, which could save his life. He sent his daughter, Angelica to pose as Jack and recruit more crew-members with the possibility of capturing Jack. His plan was successful; he forced Jack to lead them to the Fountain with the threat of a voodoo doll. He captured a mermaid for her tear as part of the ritual to gain the years of life from another, and badly wounded the missionary she was in love with to get it. Succeeding in getting to the Fountain of Youth, he once more met Barbossa, the one-legged man in the prophecy and fell victim to a poison sword stab. Jack then tricked him into drinking from a chalice without the mermaid's tear in it to save the life of his daughter, who had also been poisoned by the sword. Blackbeard was subsequently stripped of his flesh and reduced to nothing more than a skeleton, which then crumbled to the floor. Blackbeard (Pirates of the Caribbean).png|Blackbeard on board his ship Blackbeard 2.png|Blackbeard tormenting Jack Sparrow with a voodoo doll Blackbeard 3.png|Blackbeard leads the hunt for the Fountain of Youth Blackbeard 4.png|Blackbeard forcing Jack to jump off a cliff into a river Blackbeard 5.png|Blackbeard obtaining a mermaid's tear from Syrena Blackbeard 6.png|Blackbeard conversing with Jack on their way to the legendary fountain Blackbeard 7.png|Blackbeard at the Fountain of Youth and about to fight Barbossa Blackbeard 8.png|Blackbeard drinks from a magic chalice in order to save himself from death Blackbeard's death.png|Blackbeard is reduced to a skeleton after drinking from the wrong chalice, killing him Theme Parks After your boat goes through many skeletons, you'll see Blackbeard on the mist, replacing Davy Jones. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Villains Category:Pirates Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Deceased Villains Category:Sadists Category:Complete Monster Category:Torturer Category:Old Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Voodoo Category:Telekinetics Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Parents Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Gunmen Category:Empowered Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Traitor Category:Lego Villains Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Paternal Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Warlocks Category:Cowards Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Outright Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Criminals Category:Neutral Evil